New Super Mario Bros. Recharged
New Super Mario Bros. Recharged is a Platformer for the Nintendo Wii. Unlike many other NSMB games, this game only stars Mario and is not 4-Player. It does not feature many items nor do the Koopalings appear, but this game introduces a new feature called "The Buddy System". Story Mario is relaxing in Peach's Castle when Bowser comes and starts throwing Bob-omb's at the castle. Mario quickly grabs Peach and sped out of the castle. Mario thought they were safe, but then Bowser swooped down and snatched Peach and flew away. Mario then begins his search for the princess. But then a nearby bush shakes and Goombario pops out. He said that he could help Mario along the way and call him when he needed him. He also said that he could call some of his other friends if he needed help. Mario nodded and then continued his journey. Characters *Mario *Peach *Bowser *Goombario *Yoshi Items As mentioned above, this game does not feature as many items as other NSMB games. However, this game features a new item. *Mushroom - Makes Mario bigger and stronger. *Fire Flower - Allows Mario to throw fireballs *Feather - Mario gains a cape and can fly. *Yoshi Egg - Mario can ride Yoshi with this item. *Spiny Suit - Lets you hide in a spiky shell and slide across the ground. The Buddy System This is a new feature in the NSMB series. It allows you to call a friend from past games and help you. There are many buddies you can use and you can change them at any time by pausing the game. You must assign a buddy to a button to use his/her power. Some buddies cannot be used in certain places. You can carry 2 buddies at a time, 1 assigned to the A Button and 1 assigned to the B Button. You can assign a buddy to any button at any time. *Goombario - Reveals all hidden area's and attacks the nearest enemy. *Yoshi - Found in Yoshi Eggs, you can ride him around and eat enemies. *Kooper - Hides in his shell and pushes off. Mario does not get hurt by Kooper's shell. *Lakilester - Drops an item. Cannot be used in castles or fortresses. *Donkey Kong - Destroys all enemies in the area. Cannot be used in small spaces, castles, or fortresses. *Sushie - Acts as a platform on water. Any enemy that touches Sushie will be defeated. Cannot be used on land. *Parakarry - Carries Mario across the stage. Parakarry will drop Mario if he gets attacked. Cannot be used in castles or fortresses. *Wario - Shoulder-barges through the stage, destroying everything in his path. Cannot be used in castles or fortresses. *Bobbery - Acts as a Bob-omb, but does not hurt Mario and has a much larger blast radius. *Toad - Spawns a Poison Mushroom that only affects enemies. *Ms. Mowz - Nabs a Star Coin. Can only be used once per level. *Assist Luma - Allows Mario to jump to the top of the screen. Cannot be used in castles or fortresses. *Mallow - Creates a shield of clouds around you and protects you for 3 hits. *White Shy Guy - Carries a random power-up for you. *Lubba - Fires a large beam of energy at enemies. Cannot be used in castles or fortresses. *Baby Mario - Summons a Chain Chomp that doesn't hurt Mario. *Pianta - Throws fruit at enemies. Rest TBA... Worlds & Bosses Controls *D-Pad - Move Mario, crouch, hide in shell. *2 Button - Jump. *1 Button - Throw fireballs, hold to run. *A Button - Use Buddy #1. *B Button - Use Buddy #2. *+ Button - Pause game, change buddy. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:2D Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games